Le monde ne tourne plus rond
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Il suffit que Mycroft quitte l'Angleterre pour que ce soit le Chaos...Et particulièrement pour l'inspecteur Lestrade !
1. Prologue

Réponse au **défi hollywoodien** de Neko Kirei et au **défi cap ou pas cap** de Lys sur la gazette des bonbons aux citrons

* * *

Une véritable loque humaine reposait sur le comptoir, sans dignité aucune…

Même le barman, pourtant habitué à fréquenter la viande saoule, avait pitié.

Il secoua Gregory Lestrade pour qu'il se redresse et lui tendis une bière bien fraîche ainsi qu'un jeton.

\- Cadeau de la maison ! Lança t-il en désignant le simulateur juste derrière lui.

Avisant le pistolet en plastique jaune, il secoua la tête :

\- ça me rappelle trop le boulot…

\- Vous zigouillez beaucoup de fantôme à votre boulot ?

\- Ah bah justement ma dernière victime était un fantôme !

Le barman haussa les sourcils dans une parfaite imitation de l'étonnement.

\- Vous m'en direz tant…

Grégory voulu prendre la bière mais il le retint.

\- Pour ça, il faudra que vous gagniez au moins une partie ! Lâcha l'homme satisfait de son petit stratagème.

Ce stupide jeu, consistant à dégommer des fantômes dans une maison hantée, était complètement impossible à terminer et ce même pour le plus sobre et le plus aguerri des tireurs !

Pour lui-même le barman murmura :

\- Je me demande bien ce qui vous a mis dans un tel état...

\- J'ai perdu mon boulot !

\- Et si vous commenciez plutôt par le début ?


	2. Chapitre 1

En se réveillant ce matin, Lestrade avait aussitôt eut l'impression persistante que ce serait une mauvaise journée. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais, c'est pour ça qu'il était flic.

Et comme pour confirmer cette intuition, en ouvrant les rideaux, il constata qu'une véritable tempête s'était abattue sur Londres. Un brouillard l'empêchait de voir à plus de 3 mètres. Les bourrasques violentes de vent faisaient voler les feuilles en ce début d'automne peu glorieux. Seul chose qui ne le surprit pas, la pluie, qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis, s'il se fier aux bouches d'égout qui débordaient, très longtemps.

En se levant, l'inspecteur manqua de trébucher sur ses chaussures, abandonnées la vieille en plein milieu de l'entrée de sa chambre. Greg marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain en s'étirant. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour se réveiller parfaitement, et étudia son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage était le témoin incontestable de la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé. Et probablement aussi de toutes les autres.

Depuis son divorce, il n'avait plus passé une seule nuit correcte bouffé par la stupide angoisse de finir sa vie seule. C'était plutôt pathétique, ce qui n'était franchement pas son genre, mais il ne parvenait pas à se retirer cette idée de la tête. Il se brossa rapidement les dents et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Poursuivant ce cercle vicieux de la malchance, Grégory ne retrouva dans son armoire aucune chemise repassée. Pestant il enfila la moins froissée de toute et mit par-dessous un pull, de toute avec le temps ce ne serait pas de trop.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux argentés pour les réarranger, il attrapa au passage ses chaussures et rejoignit directement l'entrée.

Son arme, son étui, et son insigne l'y attendait sagement. L'inspecteur enfila l'insigne autour de son cou, puis attrapa l'étui qu'il plaça à sa ceinture tout en enfilant ses chaussures. Il vérifia le chargeur de son arme avant de placer cette dernière dans le holster.

Greg attrapa ses clefs et sorti rapidement. Il ne trainait jamais longtemps chez lui le matin, il préférait profiter de la capitale encore endormie. L'inspecteur adorait marcher dans les rues presque désertés de Londres, c'était comme s'il était privilégié.

Il s'arrêta pour prendre le journal et un café au même bar depuis plus de 20 ans. C'était la seule habitude qu'il avait gardé depuis son divorce. Le temps rendit toute cette manœuvre d'ordinaire agréable, plutôt cauchemardesque. En sortant du café une voiture l'avait éclaboussée et pour couronner le tout en descendant du trottoir son pied avait disparu sous une épaisse flaque d'eau.

Définitivement de mauvaise humeur, l'inspecteur arriva au poste, trempé de la tête jusqu'aux pieds, avec de la boue sur son manteau et un café froid.

Donovan l'accueillit avec un café et chose plutôt rare un sourire.

\- Je me doutais que votre café serait froid à votre arrivée.

Il la regarda suspicieux.

\- Il vient de la machine à café ?

\- Non du bar à l'angle de la rue, il n'est pas aussi bon que le votre mais il est buvable.

\- Merci Sally.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire, il fronça les sourcils.

\- ça va vous ?

\- Très bien ! J'adore quand il y a des tempêtes !

Il la dévisagea longtemps avant de reprendre le chemin vers son bureau. Elle l'y suivit.

\- Vous vous le compte rendu de l'équipe de nuit tout de suite ou…

\- Allez-y !

\- C'était plutôt calme avec la tempête, on a juste eu un cas d'ivresse sur la voie publique, il à cuvé ici et je les fais sortir avec un avertissement, en arrivant. Il n'avait rien dégradé alors…

\- Vous avez bien fait, autre chose ? Demanda Greg en retirant son manteau et en s'asseyant à son bureau.

\- La demande de perquisition pour l'affaire Tanner est arrivé hier soir, les gars se préparent pour y aller.

\- On a des renforts au cas où ? William Tanner à des antécédents psychiatriques, il vaudrait mieux ne pas prendre cette intervention à la légère…

\- Je vais dépêcher une équipe d'intervention pour nous couvrir !

Lestrade hocha la tête en la regardant partir. Il se concentra sur les dossiers qui l'attendaient sur son bureau. De la paperasse et encore de la paperasse, il allait finir enterrer sous un tas de dossier !

Chaque fois qu'une nouvelle affaire se présentait il était honteusement soulagé de se soustraire à cette corvée…Malheureusement une fois l'affaire bouclée c'était encore et toujours un peu plus de dossier et de formulaire à remplir… le compte rendu du légiste, la mise sous scellée des preuves, les interrogatoires… Une routine épuisante bien que Gregory n'aurait jamais de boulot pour rien au monde, il avait ça dans le sang.

Et puis il se disait que si Sherlock n'acceptait de travailler qu'avec lui, c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça….Ou peut-être l'inverse et dans ce cas Holmes avait pitié…

Il but une gorgé de son café, qui était plutôt bon à vrai dire, et releva la tête pour tomber face à face avec Mycroft Holmes.

Lestrade manqua d'avaler de travers avant d'assener.

\- Vous ne frapper jamais ?

Mycroft lui lança un air suffisant comme réponse et releva légèrement le menton.

\- J'ai appris pour votre divorce…

Greg haussa les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes vraiment venu pour me parler de ça ?

\- Dieu du ciel non certainement pas !

Sa réponse était presque vexante, mais ce n'était franchement pas comme si Gregory n'était pas habitué… Les Holmes avaient la désagréable manie de vous rabaisser sans même s'en rendre compte. Bien qu'en faite il soupçonnait Mycroft de le faire exprès. Ou peut-être étais-ce Sherlock qui faisait ça ?

\- Vous avez l'air songeur inspecteur...

Gregory revint à la réalité.

\- Par pitié dîtes moi juste pourquoi vous êtes là Monsieur Holmes ?

\- Une affaire m'occupera un temps indéterminé en Allemagne, et je tenais à m'assurer que durant mon absence mon frère se tienne tranquille…

\- Vous voulez dire l'occuper avec une enquête ? Vous avez conscience que les cadavres ne tombent pas du ciel, et ce même pour le grand Mycroft Holmes ?

L'espace d'une seconde il crut voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du gouvernement britannique.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je peux compter sur vous ?

L'inspecteur se leva en répondant.

\- Vous savez déjà que oui, il était inutile de faire le déplacement…

Greg repensa involontairement à l'affaire Euros où il avait dût sortir un Mycroft désorienté et paniqué d'une cellule. Il était plutôt étrange de voir un homme d'ordinaire si sûr de lui, trembler et ne plus être capable de parler. Quand l'inspecteur avait défoncé la porte pour le libérer, le gouvernement britannique n'avait même pas réagit. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son visage ce jour là. Lestrade avait chassé les agents qui l'accompagnaient, sachant que pour Mycroft ce serait déjà bien assez humiliant quand il reprendrait ses esprits.

Mais par-dessus tout ce jour là Lestrade s'était retrouvé face à une profonde incertitude. Comment est-ce qu'il était supposé réconforter un homme tel que lui…Souhaitait-il seulement être réconforté ? L'inspecteur aurait parié que non, et il opta pour la première option : Partir lui aussi sans rien dire, pour le laisser se reprendre. Sauf que Mycroft avait finalement levé les yeux vers lui. Et Lestrade, pour une raison qu'il n'avait aujourd'hui même pas encore trouvée, était resté là. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, pas fait un geste, il était juste resté là, en cas de besoin.

L'homme frissonna à l'idée que la source de cet état était sa propre sœur.

Bizarrement depuis cette situation, Grégory se sentait un peu plus proche de l'aîné des Holmes…Ou en tout cas aussi proche qu'on pouvait l'être avec quelqu'un comme lui. Parfois il se prenait même a croire à l'idée un peu folle que d'une certaine façon, ils étaient amis.

\- Je tenais malgré tout à venir m'en assurer en personne.

L'expression de Mycroft lui sembla étrange, mais il ne releva pas. Greg espérait soudain qu'il n'est pas suivit le cheminement de ses pensées. Auquel cas il se sentait déjà ridicule.

\- Bonne journée inspecteur

\- Elle a mal commencé il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle s'améliore… Mais merci quand même ! A vous aussi.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse qui d'ailleurs ne vint pas. Mycroft avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu au milieu de son bureau. Et comme s'il avait était une sorte de prophète, Sally arriva avec la phrase magique :

\- On a une affaire !

En sortant de la voiture, Lestrade ressenti aussitôt les courbatures de la mauvaise nuit passée.

\- Bien dormi inspecteur ?

Il pesta en reconnaissant la voix de Sherlock.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là vous ! Je ne vous ai même pas appelé !

\- Mon frère m'a dit que vous auriez peut-être besoin de moi !

Greg fronça les sourcils, hésitant.

\- Posez votre question ! Devança Sherlock.

John au loin passait sous la banderole jaune pour rejoindre le détective consultant.

\- Vous avez vu votre frère ce matin alors ?

\- Non il m'a envoyé un texto répondit Sherlock en montrant son téléphone.

\- Bonjours Greg

\- John…

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda John. Si Sherlock ne le percevait pas, ou sûrement s'en désintéressait, Le vétéran avait repéré que la question de Lestrade n'était pas anodine.

\- Il est passé me voir au poste, ce qu'il ne fait jamais…Et je ne sais pas, il avait l'air…préoccupé.

John haussa les sourcils, dire d'un homme comme Mycroft Holmes, qui avait l'habitude d'empêcher des guerres aux quatre coins du monde, qu'il était préoccupé c'était plutôt surprenant.

Gregory secoua la tête.

\- Oubliez ça, ça devait être mon imagination, et puis on ne peut pas dire que vous les Holmes vous soyez facile à déchiffrer…

La scène du crime se trouvait au quatrième étage d'un immeuble sans ascenseur. Gregory pesta.

Sally l'attendait à l'entrée du petit studio, même la présence de Sherlock n'effaça pas son sourire. La tempête s'était pourtant pas mal calmée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- Les voisins du dessus on appelé plusieurs fois pour se plaindre du tapage. Ce matin une équipe de police est intervenu mais la porte était fermée à double tour. Ils ont défoncés la porte en sentant l'odeur.

Les trois hommes entrèrent pour découvrir un petit studio entièrement vide, une odeur épouvantable, et un cadavre qui commençait à se décomposer sur la moquette.

John fronça aussitôt les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là enfermé dans un studio vide pendant 3 jours…

Sherlock regarda le corps, et Sally reprit :

\- Le légiste va arriver mais à priori c'est un suicide, la victime John Norman, est morte d'une balle dans la tempe, l'arme est encore dans sa main.

John se pencha pour étudier la blessure.

\- C'est difficile à dire vu l'état de décomposition mais on dirait bien que c'est le même calibre.

\- La balle n'est pas ressortie, le légiste pourra la récupérer et confirmer le calibre lança Lestrade.

\- Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être autre chose qu'un suicide ! Les fenêtres sont fermées, et on est au quatrième étage de toute façon ! La porte était verrouillée de l'intérieure, la clé est encore dans la serrure.

Sherlock étudia rapidement le corps, il n'avait aucune caractéristique spécifique si ce n'est que son bras droit était légèrement plus musclé que le gauche, ce qui indiqué qu'il était droitier. L'arme se trouvait bel et bien dans la main droite.

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'une autre personne ici.

\- Les voisins se plaignaient de tapage ? Demanda Lestrade en regardant autour de lui.

\- Oui de la musique mise à fond.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Il n'y a absolument rien ici capable d'émettre de la musique ! Les voisins sont certains que ça viennent d'ici ?

\- L'appartement au dessus n'est pas occupé, même chose pour celui d'à côté, il n'y a que cet appartement là qui l'est et il se trouve juste en dessous. La musique ne pouvait provenir que d'ici.

Sherlock regarda par la fenêtre.

\- John vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Lestrade.

\- Tout porte à croire que c'est un suicide, oui. Mais cette histoire de tapage est effectivement étrange…

\- Sherlock ? Lança l'inspecteur.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite et se plaça juste au niveau de la tête du cadavre.

\- C'est un meurtre lâcha t-il très simplement comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Sally fronça les sourcils :

\- Quoi ? Mais comment vous pouvez déduire ça ?

Alors que Sherlock s'apprêtait à répondre un bruit sourd provenant du plafond se fit entendre.

Ils levèrent tous la tête et virent le plafonnier chanceler dangereusement. Les coups se répétèrent

Gregory se tourna vers Sally.

\- Allez voir ce qui se passe là haut !

Alors qu'elle quittait l'appartement, un nouveau bruit plus fort se fit entendre et avant qu'aucun ne puissent réagir le plafonnier tomba et heurta violemment la tête de Sherlock.

John se précipita vers le détective consultant qui avait perdu connaissance. L'ampoule avait explosé sous l'impact causant de nombreuses petites entailles pleines de verre, autour d'un énorme hématome déjà en formation.

Le légiste choisit ce moment pour entrer dans le petit studio et haussa les sourcils.

\- On ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y avait deux corps.

\- Il est encore en vie celui-là crétin pesta Lestrade faites le sortir et qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital immédiatement !

John accompagna Sherlock emmené sur la civière normalement là pour retirer le corps. Une équipe de policier essayant de maîtriser deux individus, un homme et une femme qui hurlaient suivirent L'équipe du légiste, John et Sherlock.

Sally revient avec une légère rougeur sur la pommette.

\- C'était le couple du dessus. Ils sont tous les deux complètement ivres et ont l'alcool mauvais. Ils étaient en train de se battre… A en juger par l'état de leur appartement, ils consomment régulièrement de l'alcool ainsi que de la drogue. Leurs témoignages n'est peut-être pas très fiables !

Lestrade plissa les lèvres.

\- Où est passé le zarbi ?

\- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça… réprimanda l'inspecteur.

Il désigna le plafonnier en morceau sur le sol.

\- Il l'a reçu sur le crâne

Sally grimaça.

\- Et vous ça va ? Reprit l'inspecteur.

Elle se massa la pommette.

\- Oui juste un coup de poing perdu… Je m'en remettrais, vous y croyez à cette histoire de meurtre ?

Greg haussa les épaules.

\- L'expérience m'a appris que même quand toutes les preuves sont contre lui, Sherlock Holmes à toujours raison… Le problème maintenant c'est qu'il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille pour avoir ses brillantes explications et coincer notre tueur.

\- L'enquête de voisinage n'ayant rien donné, il faudra de toute façon que nous attendions le compte rendu du légiste pour avoir plus d'information.

\- Creusez un peu sur ce John Norman pour voir si vous trouvez quelque chose, j'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce qu'il fichait dans ce studio complètement vide…

John avait insisté pour aller au St Bartolomew afin de demander à Molly de s'occuper de Sherlock. Il savait que le détective consultant préférait que ce soit elle plutôt qu'un inconnu qui l'examine.

La pathologiste fut complètement choquée en entrant dans la morgue et en voyant Sherlock allongé sur une table d'autopsie, avec à côté John, bras croisés, qui attendait.

\- Oh mon dieu il est…

\- Non, non, il a reçu un…plafonnier sur la tête en faite murmura John réalisant seulement maintenant le ridicule de la situation.

Molly soulagée posa une main sur sa poitrine.

\- J'me suis dit que si tu n'étais pas occupée tu pourrais…

\- Oui bien sûr je m'en occupe.

Elle prépara sur un plateau des compresses, une petite pince et du désinfectant.

\- Il a perdu connaissance depuis longtemps ?

\- Le temps de faire le trajet… il a une sacrée bosse !

Molly entreprit d'enlever avec la pince tous les débris des entailles. L'entreprise était fastidieuse, il y en avait beaucoup et le verre était très fin.

\- Ce ne sont que des plaies superficielles, en revanche cette bosse n'est pas belle à voir.

John sous les instructions de Molly, prépara une poche de glace.

Une fois les plaies nettoyées, elle posa la poche sur la bosse pour ralentir le gonflement. Presque aussitôt Sherlock ouvrit les yeux faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

\- Ah Sherlock, te revoilà parmi les vivants, tu m'as fais peur mon vieux !

Le détective consultant les dévisagea longtemps avant de brusquement se mettre à pleurer bruyamment.

Molly et John échangèrent un regard paniqué.

\- J'ai mal ! Je veux barbe rousse !


	3. Chapitre 2

Après avoir injecté un tranquillisant à Sherlock, Molly ordonna une série d'examen pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

\- On aurait dit un enfant murmura John fébrile, alors que la pathologiste étudiait les résultats.

Prévenu par message que quelque chose n'allait pas Lestrade entra en trombe dans la morgue

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il balaya l'endroit d'un regard et fronça les sourcils.

\- Où est Sherlock ?

\- Dans une chambre, vu son état on a préféré le mettre dans un environnement plus… murmura Molly .

\- Son état ? Articula Lestrade en haussant les sourcils.

John hésita.

\- Quand il s'est réveillé, il avait l'air très…très désorienté

Gregory le dévisagea

\- Mais bon dieu ou vous voulez en venir ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Physiquement oui intervint Molly, mais psychologiquement, je pense qu'il souffre d'une forme d'amnésie rétrograde.

John et Lestrade échangèrent un regard soucieux.

\- ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Osa demander Gregory.

\- ça veut dire qu'au de là d'une certaine date il ne se souvient d'aucun faits passés. Pour Sherlock cette date se trouve durant l'enfance, il pense donc qu'il est encore enfant et agit tel quel.

\- Alors il ne se souvient même pas de nous ? Lâcha Greg interloqué.

\- Non, ni même de moi murmura Molly dans un étrange petit rire rauque. La seule personne dont il pourrait se souvenir c'est…

\- Mycroft, terminèrent Lestrade et John en même temps.

\- et encore, il se souvient du Mycroft enfant, pas de l'adulte…

\- Il faut que je le prévienne tout de suite engagea John en quittant la morgue son téléphone à l'oreille.

Lestrade passa sa main sur son front.

\- C'est irréversible ?

\- L'amnésie reste encore un grand mystère pour la médecine, parfois la mémoire revient, parfois non… Il faudra essayer de stimuler le plus possible la mémoire de Sherlock pour provoquer une sorte de déclencheur.

\- Bon dieu je refuse d'envisager la possibilité que Sherlock reste comme ça pour le reste de sa vie !

John réapparu.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le joindre… Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose de particulier quand il est passé au bureau ce matin ?

\- C'est Mycroft, il ne dit jamais rien à personne, et sûrement pas à moi ! Je sais seulement qu'il est en Allemagne pour une durée apparemment indéterminée…

\- Et bien vous en savez toujours plus que moi et Sherlock…Nous ne savions même pas qu'il était parti !

\- La raison me semble plutôt évidente… Si Sherlock avait appris l'absence de Mycroft il y aurait vu là une opportunité pour faire n'importe quoi !

\- c'est vrai admit John avec un léger sourire.

\- Nous devrions peut-être aller voir Sherlock proposa timidement Molly.

En chemin le téléphone de Lestrade sonna, il laissa John et Molly entrer dans la chambre.

\- Inspecteur Lestrade ?

\- C'est Sally, on a déjà le rapport du légiste

\- Conclusion ?

\- Suicide d'une balle dans la tête… Le calibre correspond à la balle retrouvée dans le crâne de la victime et il a des traces de poudre sur la main droite.

Greg pesta en regardant John et Molly du couloir.

\- Mais j'ai du nouveau ! Selon les analyses ADN ce n'était pas John Norman ! Il a donné au propriétaire un faux nom pour la location du studio, en réalité il s'appelait Michael Porter. Par contre de son côté je n'ais rien trouvé, pas de femme, pas d'enfants. Sa seule adresse connue est un chantier à l'abandon depuis plus de 10 ans et du côté de ses comptes rien non plus, il devait tout payer en liquide.

Greg serra la mâchoire.

\- Donc si je résume notre victime est un fantôme qui se serait suicidé sans aucun mobile apparent clair et dans un studio complètement vide !

\- Je sais… Sherlock s'est réveillé ?

\- Oui mais…Pour l'instant il ne nous sera d'aucune aide… Il faut qu'on découvre qui était ce Michael Porter !

\- J'vais essayer de creuser

\- Je vous rejoins !

Lestrade raccrocha et entra dans la chambre. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était que la scène était complètement irréaliste. Sherlock serrait une Molly rougissante et mal à l'aise dans ses bras, tandis que John se tenait la tête dans les mains.

\- John ?

Le vétéran se leva pour parler tout bas à Greg.

\- Je suis désolé mais on ne vous sera d'aucune utilité sur l'enquête, vous avez du nouveau ?

\- Oui mais ça m'apporte plus de question, que de réponse. Vous pensez pouvoir gérer la situation…

\- Ais-je le choix ? J'ai encore essayé d'appeler Mycroft mais il ne répond pas ! Il n'arrête pas de câliner Molly donc il est complètement exclu de le laisser ici… Peut-être qu'à l'appartement il aurait ce fameux « déclencheur »

Greg hocha la tête.

\- Je vous aurez bien proposé de géolocaliser le téléphone de Mycroft, mais j'ai peur de voir débarquer l'heure suivante tout le gratin du gouvernement britannique à qui je devrais rendre des comptes…

\- Oui je sais ne vous en faites pas…J'vais gérer murmura John sans grande conviction.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

\- Merci.

Après avoir longuement bataillé pour que Sherlock lâche Molly, John et lui étaient rentré à la maison. Le vétéran n'aurait jamais cru assister à pareil scène de toute sa vie, mais le fait est que le grand Sherlock Holmes, sourcils froncés, petite mou et bras croisés, était en train de bouder sur le canapé…

John essaya de lui proposer quelque chose à boire ou a manger, mais il parlait à un véritable mur. En désespoir de cause il chercha dans les affaires de Sherlock un jeu et tomba sur celui du docteur Maboul. Il n'eut pas plus de succès que le verre de soda, et la pizza.

Cela faisait à peine 1 heure qu'il « gardait » Sherlock, et aucun déclencheur ne l'avait ramené à l'âge adulte. John se décourageait déjà, et soupira pour la énième fois de la journée.

Un Sherlock Holmes en pleine force de l'âge était déjà insupportable alors un Sherlock enfant qui boudait pour rien, c'était vraiment le comble…

Finalement au bout d'un interminable silence la voix grave de Sherlock aux intonations enfantine ordonna ;

\- Je veux sortir jouer dehors !

John se voyant mal emmener cet « enfant » d'1 mètre 83 au terrain de jeu dût refuser. Il fit alors face à une terrible crise de colère. Sherlock jetait tout ce qui lui passait pas la tête, donner des coups des pieds dans les meubles, et hurlait.

Madame Hudson alertait pas le vacarme, entra et évita de justesse une chaussure.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Accroupi derrière le fauteuil, afin de se protéger des projectiles, John leva la main pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Re-descendez madame Hudson, je gère la situation !

Elle regarda Sherlock, rouge de colère, d'un air dubitatif.

\- Vous en êtes sûr John ?

\- Oui, oui ! Tout va bien ! Réitéra ce dernier qui souhaitait avant tout protéger Madame Hudson.

La logeuse obéit et repartie au rez-de-chaussée. Sherlock, qui n'avait plus rien à lancer rejoignit sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.

John se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en soupirant de frustration. Il avait l'impression que cet enfer ne faisait que commencer.

A la fin de sa journée de travail Lestrade se rendit à Baker Street pour prêter main forte à John. Il trouva ce dernier, épuisé dans son fauteuil, autour d'un véritable champ de bataille.

Avançant prudemment, il était surpris par le calme

John leva les yeux vers lui pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

\- Il dort

Greg lui adressa un sourire désolé et retirant livres et bibelots, s'installa sur le fauteuil en face

\- ça était ? demanda t'il bien qu'il savait déjà la réponse…

\- L'enfer sur terre…Je me demande bien comment ces parents ont fait pour le supporter !

\- En parlant de parent vous avez essayé de les contacter ?

\- Oui sans succès…

Greg eut un regard désolé.

\- Après avoir boudé pendant plus de deux heures, j'ai eu le droit a une crise de colère, et depuis il est enfermé dans sa chambre. Je pense qu'il dort à présent

Greg écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant John.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il est enfermait la dedans depuis plusieurs heures ?

\- 3 ou 4 je ne sais plus…

Aussitôt l'inspecteur se leva et frappa à la porte.

\- Sherlock ?

Avant que John n'arrive à sa hauteur il avait défoncé la porte. Il tira sur les draps du lit pour découvrir dessous une série de coussins et un baluchon. En face d'eux la fenêtre était ouvert et la tempête avait reprit de plus belle faisait trembler la petite maison.

\- Il a fugué ?! Non mais dîtes moi que je rêve !

\- Je ne pense pas que Sherlock soit dans sa phase enfant…je pencherais plutôt pour le début de l'adolescence...

\- Et s'il se fait écraser, ou pire enlever ?!

\- Pas de panique, je vais lancer un avis de recherche, on va le retrouver, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Il terminait d'envoyer un message à Sally quand son téléphone sonna. Greg quitta l'appartement pour descendre dans la rue avant de décrocher. Il regarda le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran et fut si surpris de reconnaitre celui de Mycroft qu'i ne remarqua même pas le passant qui marchait sur le trottoir à ce moment. Après une douloureuse collision et une série d'excuses bredouillés par l'inspecteur celui-ci décrocha au plus vite.

\- Bon dieu Mycroft ça fait quinze fois que John essaye de vous joindre ! S'emporta immédiatement l'inspecteur. Il en avait oublié les politesses d'usage, et à vrai dire à ce moment là il s'en fichait complètement.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

\- Il faut que vous rentriez, la situation a….dérapée

\- Dérapée ? Je ne peux pas rentrer, je vous l'ai dis je suis bloqué en Allemagne.

\- Et moi je vous dis que la situation l'exige ! Sherlock a prit un grave coup à la tête, et il est complètement amnésique !

\- Amnésique ?

\- Une amnésie rétrograde, il se croit revenu à l'adolescence, et il vient de fuguer !

\- De fuguer ?

\- Arrêtez de répéter ce que je vous dis bordel et ramenez vos fesses en Angleterre !

Il y eut un long silence, Lestrade pensa même un moment qu'il avait dépassé les bornes et que Mycroft avait tout simplement raccroché. Pourtant il entendait à l'autre bout du fil la respiration du gouvernement britannique. Elle semblait inhabituelle.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer pour l'instant Gregory, je suis à l'hôpital.

\- A l'hôpital ? s'entendit-il répondre avant de pester. Voilà que lui aussi se mettait à répéter bêtement ce que son interlocuteur lui disait.

Eludant la question, ce qui était une spécialité proprement Holmesienne, Mycroft reprit :

\- J'ai placé un traceur GPS dans le téléphone de Sherlock, en cas d'urgence, vous n'avez qu'à l'utiliser je vous envoie le code.

\- Attendez ! Vous êtes à l'hôpital ?

\- Arrêtez de répéter ce qui je vous dis et bougez vous les fesses pour retrouver mon frère ! lança Mycroft avant de raccrocher.

Hébété, Greg regarda son téléphone n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il venait d'avoir cette conversation avec Mycroft Holmes alias Monsieur le gouvernement britannique.

Il se reprit en recevant le code, mais avant qu'il ne puisse remonter dans l'appartement, un violent coup à la tête le fit tomber en avant.

L'inspecteur se redressa faiblement prenant un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Tombant sur le pavé, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre mais John ne s'y trouvait plus. Baissant les yeux vers son agresseur qui était cagoulé, il repoussa son assaut d'un coup de pied bien placé dans l'entrejambe. Celui laissa à Greg quelque seconde pour se relever.

Son assaillant essaya de le frapper au visage Greg parvint à parer le coup et à lui renvoyer touchant sa mâchoire. Loin de le découragé l'homme cagoulé visa à nouveau le visage de l'inspecteur qui n'eut cette fois pas le temps d'esquiver. Il senti sous l'impact ses lèvres s'ouvrir et le sang envahir sa bouche.

Encore désorienté par le coup reçu plus tôt derrière la tête, l'homme peinait a reprendre ses réflexes. Sans compter qu'il n'avait plus eut à se battra physiquement avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps… Un autre coup arriva et en même temps que son corps toucha le sol, il sentit son arcade céder.

La suite sembla se passer au ralenti, Greg dos contre le pavé releva la tête vers son adversaire allait à nouveau se jeter sur lui.

Ses instincts et réflexes de flic revinrent immédiatement et l'inspecteur sortit son arme de son étui et tira à une vitesse qui le surprit lui-même.

Ayant entendu le coup de feu, John accouru dans la rue pour voir Lestrade couché sur le sol tenant encore son arme à la main. En face de lui il y avait un corps, mais le vétéran s'en fichait, Greg avait le visage en sang. Prenant son téléphone tout a s'accroupissant à ses côtés il appela la police et une ambulance.

Gregory essaya de se redresser endoloris mais ne parvint qu'à se faire plus mal encore.

John prit le pouls de l'homme allongé sur le sol

\- Il est mort.

\- Non c'est pas possible !

John regarda l'impact de la balle en plein cœur.

\- Greg vous lui avez tiré dessus !

\- Non j'ai tiré sur le sol pour qu'il recule !

Malgré cette impression d'avoir était écrasé par un camion, Lestrade se releva et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'homme qui l'avait attaqué. Il retira sa capuche et sa cagoule et le dévisagea surpris

\- Vous le connaissez ? demande John que venait de raccrocher

\- C'est William Tanner, l'un de mes suspects dans une enquête sur un trafic de stupéfiant. Mes gars ont fait une perquisition chez lui hier. Je le tenais…

Lestrade baissa les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas possible !


	4. Chapitre 3

La sanction, sans surprise, était tombée. On jugea que Lestrade n'avait pas tiré sous légitime défense. La police des polices s'était emparé de l'affaire, et l'inspecteur s'était vu retirer son arme et son insigne. Il n'était officiellement plus flic, le temps de l'enquête.

Grégory ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs, il savait qu'il était fini. L'enquête serait rapidement bouclée, il n'était pas comme lui à chercher le diable dans les détails. Il se fichait bien de perdre un élément comme lui, et ce même après plus de 25 ans de loyaux services. Le problème étant que le lendemain tous les organismes de presse les plus influents du pays avait cloué Lestrade sur le pilori.

Pour faire bonne figure son département n'avait qu'une seule option : Presser la IPCC pour qu'elle le déclare coupable et se débarrasser au plus vite de lui.

John avait tenté le tout pour le tout afin de défendre son ami mais le fait est qu'il s'était éloigné de la fenètre avant l'agression, et qu'il était dans le couloir quand Lestrade avait tiré. En d'autre terme, il n'avait absolument rien vu. Il ne pouvait que constater, qu'à son arrivé, William Tanner était mort.

Lestrade consacra ses derniers instants de flics pour retrouver Sherlock sain et sauf.

Le GPS rendit effectivement la tâche infiniment plus rapide et heureusement Sherlock n'avait rien, il avait juste passé des heures à errer dans la capitale londonienne. John avait eut l'infime espoir de retrouver le Sherlock adulte, mais non, il n'y avait toujours eut aucun déclencheur.

Sauf que là la situation était grave, et si Lestrade refusait d'impliquer Sherlock, John lui refusait de voir son ami couler sans rien faire.

Sans l'accord de l'inspecteur, et ignorant les convenances, il amena le détective consultant là où aucun n'enfant n'aurait dût aller… Sur leur dernière scène du crime : Le studio vide de Michael Porter.

Après une légère hésitation John brisa le scellé sur la porte et ouvrit cette dernière. L'emplacement du cadavre était toujours bien visible, les chairs en décomposition et le sang ayant impregnait la moquette pour former une tâche lugubre marron.

On pouvait aussi encore sentir l'odeur de cadavre, c'était écœurant. John retint Sherlock qui s'apprêtait à rentrer.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Avoua John en regardant Sherlock. Ce dernier ne savait bien sûr pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Cependant comme pour se donner bonne conscience le vétéran avait besoin de clarifier les choses.

\- Je suis désolé de te faire ça Sherlock, mais il faut absolument que tu retrouve la mémoire et que tu m'aide à comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Lestrade. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me dire où est l'arme de Tanner.

Il n'obtint qu'un regard ahuri, d'un soupire, il laissa Sherlock entrer.

Ce dernier regarda d'un air désintéressé la pièce avant de grimacer.

\- ça pue ici !

Essayant à tout prit de déclencher une réaction John lui désigna le plafonnier encore sur le sol.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ça ?

Le détective consultant le regarda comme s'il était idiot.

\- Bah c'est une lampe…

John détourna son regard accusa le coup…Si ça non plus ça ne fonctionnait pas alors il n'avait aucune chance de sortir Greg de cette situation cauchemardesque.

\- Mais je me souviens de cette fenêtre lança la voix de Sherlock.

John sentit son cœur manquait un battement, il tourna la tête rapidement vers Sherlock qui se penchait par la fenètre. Puis soudain le détective sembla voir quelque chose de précis et il se tourna vers John.

\- C'était un meurtre !

John écarquilla les yeux encore hésitant.

\- Tu te souviens du meurtre ? Du plafonnier ?

\- Bien sûr tu me prends pour un idiot !

John haussa les sourcils alors que Sherlock lui affichait une expression particulièrement vexée.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas résolu cette affaire ? C'est pourtant évident ! Et où est encore passait Gavain ?

John éclata de rire évacuant toute les tensions et la nervosité accumulaient ces dernières heures. Il reprit néanmoins très vite son sérieux la situation l'exigeait.

\- Ecoute Sherlock tu as perdu la mémoire pendant quelque temps et la situation a mal tourné pour Lestrade.

Sherlock regarda John puis la tâche sur la moquette.

\- Je ne comprends pas le rapport avec cette enquête.

-Il n'y en pas, Lestrade a était arrêté et j'ai besoin de toi pour une autre enquête, celle que la police des polices est en train de mener sur lui ! Je t'ai amené ici juste dans l'espoir que tu te souviennes, que tu redeviennes toi-même !

\- Moi-même, mais qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire John.

\- Et bien disons que tu étais…que…

John embarrassé songea à Molly, et au fait qu'il devrait dire à détective consultant qu'il avait passé une bonne parti de la journée à la ploter…Il pensa ensuite à la remarque de Lestrade sur la « crise d'adolescence » puis à la fugue.

\- On n'a pas le temps, tu es en état pour résoudre une affaire ?

\- Bien sûr pour qui est-ce que tu me prends !

\- Et bien, il faut qu'on retourne à Baker Street !

Cette phrase à peine prononcée ils étaient dans un taxi.

John essaya de se concentrer au maximum pour lui designer dans la rue l'emplacement exact de Tanner, et de Gregory. Il détailla ensuite le récit de Gregory, puis ce que lui-même avait vu.

Sherlock secoua la tête et tira Sherlock jusqu'à l'entrée de l'appartement.

\- Donc L'inspecteur s'apprêtait à rentrer quand il a était frappé derrière la nuque répéta le détective en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu veux tuer un policier et tu es armé, pourquoi tu ne lui tire pas simplement dessus quand il te tourne le dos ?

John le dévisagea sans comprendre.

Sherlock lève la tête son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire victorieux.

\- Non tu ne veux pas le tuer… J'ai résolu l'enquête il faut trouver Lestrade au plus vite !

\- Peut-être que je peux vous aider pour cela intervint une voix que les deux hommes ne connaissaient que trop.

John et Sherlock se tournèrent vers Mycroft Holmes qui détailla son frère.

\- Je suis ravis que tu es retrouvé toutes tes facultés mentales.

\- Ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

\- J'étais…occupé.

\- Comment toujours.

John secoua la tête

\- Bon allez vous jouerez à quoi est le plus intelligent plus tard !

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la berline noire du gouvernement britannique.

\- Où est Lestrade ?

\- Où va un homme qui a perdu son travail après 25 ans de bons et loyaux services éluda Mycroft d'un sourire hautain.

Sherlock répondit à la place de John.

\- Se saouler de toute évidence.

Mycroft hocha la tête.

\- L'inspecteur ne fréquente régulièrement qu'un seul bar, celui dans lequel il va chercher tous les matins son café avant d'aller au travail.

John secoua la tête.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous savez ça…

La voiture s'arrêta.

\- Je vous laisse j'ai des choses importantes à régler lâcha Mycroft en regardant sa montre.

Le vétéran se retint de faire une remarque déplacée. Lestrade lui était toujours là que Mycroft avait besoin de lui, mais visiblement pour cette fois ce dernier avait mieux à faire.

Il secoua la tête en sortant de la voiture accompagné de Sherlock.

Ils y trouvèrent sans surprise Lestrade devant un simulateur, un verre à la main.

Eméché, l'ancien flic s'acharnait à tirer avec un pistolet en plastique sur l'écran qui affichait d'immondes formes pixélisées ressemblant vaguement à des fantômes.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil de mépris qui redescendit rapidement devant le regard noir de John.

\- Greg ?

Le policier ne répondit pas agrémentant chacun de ses tires d'un « PAN » sonore.

Le barman derrière le comptoir était en train d'essuyer un verre quand il les remarqua.

\- Faut l'excuser il n'a pas eut une journée facile le pauvre…

Sherlock soupira.

\- On sait, on n'est pas là pour votre merveilleux café !

Il s'avança vers Gregory et lui confisqua son « jouet »

\- Si vous avez terminé, et même si ce n'est pas le cas d'ailleurs je m'en fiche complètement, nous sommes venus pour sauvez vos fesses de la retraite anticipée !

L'esprit complètement embrumé par l'alcool Gregory écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh Sherlock ! Lança t-il d'un ton enjoué, vous êtes redevenu Sherlock !

Le détective plissa les yeux.

\- Excellente déduction de ce qui saute aux yeux inspecteur ! Finalement nous allons le prendre ce merveilleux café lança t-il au barman.

Son dixième café engloutis, Lestrade tenait debout et avait de nouveaux des propos plus ou moins claires.

Les trois hommes allèrent directement au Yard. Sherlock ne fut pas surpris d'y retrouver son frère en grande conversation avec le directeur de l'IPCC.

En les voyant arriver, Mycroft afficha un sourire de politesse.

\- Ah les voila justement !

Le directeur, l'agent chargé de l'enquête ainsi que les 4 hommes entrèrent dans le poste pour aller dans la salle de réunion.

\- Très bien messieurs engagea le directeur, mon agent a conclu à la culpabilité de l'agent Gregory Lestrade ici présent. Néanmoins…

Il marqua une pause d'une longueur insupportable, puis regarda Mycroft.

\- Monsieur Holmes m'a convaincu de vous attendre avant d'envoyer mon rapport.

Lestrade ferma les yeux ayant l'impression que son avenir n'était suspendu que par un fil qui ne cessait de s'effilocher.

Sherlock se leva rapidement.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir l'arme de l'inspecteur s'il vous plait ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant que le chargé d'enquête n'accède à sa requête.

Enfilant des gants Sherlock fit mine d'étudier l'arme avant de brusquement le pointer sur le directeur.

Mycroft tressaillit quand Sherlock tira à trois reprises. Le bruit de la détonation les firent tous arrêter de respirer puis plus rien.

Le directeur regarda bêtement son torse indemne.

A l'extérieure de la salle de réunion tous les policiers sur le qui vive menacer Sherlock de leurs armes.

Le détective consultant reposa l'arme main bien en évidence et commença son explication comme si de rien n'était. Tous les hommes autour de la table n'osaient plus faire un geste.

\- William Tanner n'avait pas l'intention de tuer Lestrade quand il l'a attaqué hier soir. Le seul problème c'était qu'attaquer un flic armé n'était pas sans risque, et Tanner n'avait absolument pas prévu de mourir !

\- Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? S'impatienta le directeur.

\- Il avait un complice.

Lestrade se redressa surpris par cette révélation.

\- Quand l'inspecteur est sorti de l'appartement pour répondre à un coup de téléphone qu'il croyait être professionnel. Il était si distrait quand il a vu le numéro de Mycroft sur l'écran, qu'il a percutée quelqu'un qui marchait sur le trottoir.

Lestrade se redressa surpris par cette révélation.

\- Comment vous savez que j'ai heurté quelqu'un ce soir là ?

\- Et bien au début je pensais que c'était pendant votre lutte que Tanner avait fait son petit tour de passe passe, sauf qu'on aurait retrouvé le chargeur sur lui, donc ça n'a aucun sens. Même le plus idiot des agents auraient conclu à un coup monté ! Et puis après j'ai remarqué que vous aviez des fibres bleus coincées dans l'un des boutons de votre manteau, or le sweet de Tanner était noir.

\- Le chargeur ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel dans une expression qui voulait clairement signifier « mon dieu mais ce que vous pouvez être lents »

Ce fut Mycroft visiblement impatient lui aussi qui poursuivit.

\- Le complice de Tanner a percuté l'inspecteur pour subtiliser son chargeur avec un chargeur remplie de balle à blanc. Ce faisant il assurer à Tanner de pouvoir tranquillement brutaliser le dit inspecteur sans risquer de se prendre une balle.

Sherlock se tourna vers Lestrade.

\- Même si vous aviez essayé de lui tirer dessus vous ne l'auriez pas tué.

Tous le monde autour de la table fut témoin du lourd sentiment de culpabilité qui quitta les épaules de l'ancien inspecteur.

\- Mais Tanner est bel et bien mort ! Objecta le chargé de l'affaire.

Sherlock continua.

\- Il n'avait pas prévu que son complice saisirait l'occasion pour le faire disparaitre… En chargeant, dans un 9 mm identique à celui de l'inspecteur, les balles de ce dernier, il s'est caché un peu plus loin dans la ruelle derrière et à attendu. Quand Lestrade a tiré un coup de semonce pour éloigner Tanner, son complice a tiré en même temps mais en visant la poitrine de ce dernier.

John ne put dissimuler un sourire méprisant au chargé d'enquête qui était prêt a faire couler Lestrade.

\- Chercher le nom de celui qui a reprit la petite affaire de drogue de Tanner, et vous aurez votre meurtrier ! Conclut Sherlock en quittant la pièce.

Le directeur haussa les sourcils stupéfait

\- Et bien je suppose que nous devrions effacer toutes les accusations qui pèsent sur vous Inspecteur lâcha t-il en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot.

Ce fut au tour de Mycroft de se lever.

\- C'est déjà fait, ça ainsi que la reprise en fonction de l'inspecteur à effet immédiat. Si j'ai insisté pour que vous écoutiez mon frère ce n'était que pas pure courtoisie. Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser passer pour un idiot avec votre rapport auprès du ministre de la défense.

Les deux hommes de l'IPCC quittèrent la pièce non sans lancer un regard noir à Mycroft.

John haussa les sourcils en regardant l'aîné des Holmes.

\- Et dire que je pensais que vous n'aviez pas de cœur… Mais c'était c'est ça que vous faisiez pendant qu'on ramenait Lestrade au Yard !

Le gouvernement britannique sembla gêné en répondant :

\- ça et quelque attaque en justice à l'encontre de certains médias pour diffamation…

John sourit en quittant la pièce. Lestrade lui était toujours immobile assis là. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que l'enfer qui s'était déchainé sur lui en l'espace d'une nuit s'était arrêté en quoi… 5 minutes ?

Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse alors qu'il releva les yeux vers Mycroft.

\- Merci.

\- Je n'ais rien fait d'autre que jouer de mes relations…

\- Pas que pour ça.

L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que Grégory se lever pour se placer face à lui.

\- Merci de ne pas être rentré dans ce fichu bar…

Le gouvernement jeta un bref regard à Sherlock et John qui les attendaient à l'entrée.

\- Quand nous avons eut besoin de votre aide pour Euros, vous m'avez traité avec la plus grande…décence.

L'inspecteur cacha sa surprise d'entendre Mycroft en parler alors que lui-même y avait songé à leur dernière rencontre.

\- Je me suis dit que vous n'aimeriez pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que vos amis vous voient dans l'état dans lequel en tout logique vous étiez…

\- Je vous considère comme un ami Mycroft.

Il y eut un étrange silence entres eux. L'un probablement parce qu'il devait digérer l'info… Et l'autre très certainement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient cette conversation.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère Lestrade se racla la gorge avant de lancer :

\- Alors tous ce que dis Sherlock est vrai… Vous êtes le gouvernement britannique !

Mycroft fronça les sourcils à la remarque de Lestrade.

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?

\- Il suffit que vous disparaissiez quelque jours pour que le monde cesse de tourner rond...

* * *

 **FIN (Mais non je plaisante…)**

* * *

John fronça les sourcils en baissant son journal :

\- Au faite Sherlock cette affaire de suicide/meurtre…

Sherlock, main jointe devant lui, ne le regarda même pas en bredouillant.

\- J'ai envoyé mon rapport à Lestrade

John le regarda en haussant les sourcils...

Devant le silence du détective consultant, il soupira d'impatience.

\- Et… Tu va m'expliquer oui ou non ?

\- Le plus important dans cette enquête c'est la fenêtre…

John haussa les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas…

\- Il y avait une tempête ce soir là John...

Le vétéran fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Oh, tu veux dire que…

\- …Oui, murmura Sherlock d'une voix traînante.

John plissa les lèvres tout en hochant la tête.

\- C'était plutôt astucieux en faite…

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Sadique moi ? Mais non absolument pas…Je suis certaine que vous trouverez la solution en réfléchissant un peu ! N'hésitez pas à me transmettre vos impressions et vos hypothèses en commentaire ! Et puis peut-être qu'en retour je vous donnerais la solution ! ;)**


End file.
